Not Applicable.
The invention relates to high pressure water pressure washers and more particularly to a turret nozzle assembly for use on a pressure washer wand.
Pressure washers include a high pressure pump which has a water inlet adapted to be connected to a relatively low pressure water source, such as a garden hose connected to a water faucet, and a high pressure outlet which is connected through a hose to a wand. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d shall mean any pressurized fluid delivered to the wand. Generally, the fluid is water. However, chemicals such as cleaning solutions are sometimes mixed with the water. Typically, the pump will produce a maximum water pressure within the range of between 1,000 psig (70.3 Kg/cm2) and 3,500 psig (246.1 Kg/cm2). Lower water pressures are sometimes provided in lower cost pressure washers. However, lower water pressures generally have less cleaning ability. Higher water pressures also can be provided. At the higher pressures, care must be taken to not damage surfaces being sprayed.
The wand typically includes an open/closed water valve at an end which connects to the pressurized water hose and a water discharge nozzle at an opposite end. Different nozzle configurations are desirable for different applications. For example, it may be desirable to provide a highly concentrated high velocity stream of water for difficult cleaning operations, such as for removing rust scale or paint. For other applications, such as for cleaning an automobile, it may be desirable to provide a lower velocity fan shaped spray for rapidly cleaning larger areas and to prevent any risk of paint damage.
It is known that pressure washers wands may be provided with an adjustable nozzle. For example, a concentrated high pressure water spray pattern is provided in one nozzle setting. Alternately, a pair of opposing flat surfaces may be moved to contact opposite sides of the fluid spray immediately downstream from a round discharge orifice to flatten and disperse the spray into a fan shaped pattern. Alternately, it is known that different size and shape nozzles may be provided. A female quick connect connector may be mounted on the free end of the wand. The different spray nozzles may be provided with male quick connect connector for selectively attaching to the female connector on the wand. As the nozzle needs change, a nozzle can be quickly detached from the wand and replaced with a different nozzle. Although this works well, there can be a problem with keeping track of the different nozzles. It also is known, for example, as shown in Tatge U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,187 that a number of nozzles may be mounted on a turret which can be rotated to selectively align the different nozzles with the wand end. The turret does not necessarily provide precise alignment between the different nozzles and the end of the wand. Also, it is difficult to maintain a water tight seal between the selected nozzle and the high pressure water passage in the wand.
According to the invention, a female quick connect connector having an axis is mounted on the end of a pressure washer wand for releasably attaching a fluid spray nozzle. A turret assembly including a number of spray nozzles is mounted on the wand. Each spray nozzle has an end formed into a male portion of a quick connect connector capable of being releasably locked to the female connector on the wand. The turret assembly is mounted so that the different nozzles may be rotated into axial alignment with the quick connect connector. The turret is spring biased to urge the nozzles axially away from the female connector so that the nozzles are spaced away from the female connector as the turret is rotated. After a selected nozzle is aligned with the female connector, the turret is moved in an axial direction against the spring force to seat the selected nozzle into the female connector. When a different nozzle is needed, the female connector is moved to release the male connector on the nozzle and the spring moves the turret away from the female connector. A different nozzle can then be rotated into alignment with the female connector and seated in the female connector. Thus, the nozzles which are not being used are retained on the turret at the wand end so that they cannot be misplaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a turret mounted nozzle assembly for mounting on a pressure washer wand to permit rapid selection and connection of different nozzles to the wand for providing a desired spray pattern.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.